


Watching From Afar

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Nico watches from afar as Sebastian moves on from their break-up, falling in love with Dan





	Watching From Afar

Nico couldn’t look away. His eyes were fixed on the two figures hidden behind a stack of boxes, believing they were concealed from the world. His feet were unable to move, locked into place by the rising nausea that slowly crept up his body. He swallowed deeply, trying to force away the tears that bubbled behind his blue eyes as he watched.

Slender fingers curled around brown locks. They twisted and twirled through strands, leaving them in an upright mess. They traced over dark stubble, twitching slightly as hair tickled soft skin. They ghosted over every freckle and blemish on sun-kissed skin before stilling, resting against the nape of his neck. His grip tightened, closing the distance between the two. Eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes rested against high cheekbones. Mouth on mouth. Lips against lips. It was gentle, slow. It was unlike anything Nico had been granted. And now he knew why. The love he had longed for, wished and hoped for so desperately had never existed between the two of them. The late nights, the whispered words, the gentle kisses, they had all been reserved for someone else: Dan. 

\-----

Nico tried to duck out of sight. He pressed himself against the wall, hiding in the dark shadows of the hallway as he tried to avoid the gaze of the two men. 

Sebastian stood in the doorway to his hotel room, the towel slung low around his hips. There were droplets of water clinging to his taught muscles, a smattering of blonde hair rising from beneath the white material. His eyes were half-lidded, his lips red and swollen. His hair was unstyled, falling flat against his forehead, damp with liquid. There was a look of love, lust in his eyes as he stared at the brunette. He leant forwards, glancing down the hallway before placing his lips against the Australian’s, capturing them in a slow kiss. When he pulled back, his lips were turned upright in a sleepy smile before he slipped back into his hotel room.

As Dan walked past, Nico released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He shoved his hands into his pockets, rushing along the corridor in search of his hotel room. He had the image of Sebastian imprinted in his mind, the vague memory of large hands against his skin and messy kisses as he stepped beneath the steady stream of the shower, ready to relieve the stress of the day.

\----

It felt like a punch to his stomach, a kick to his heart. Nico wanted to turn away, run back his to the motorhome and cry. There were bubbles of emotion threatening to fall from his eyes but he had to blink back the tears, thankful that darkened sunglasses hid his red rimmed eyes,

The thick wool sat around Dan’s neck, pulled tightly to combat the harsh winds. Absent-mindedly, his fingers would trace the patterned scarf, take the ends between his fingertips. He would always look over at Sebastian when he thought no-one was watching, his trade-mark grin present on his face. If it hadn’t been for the garishly bright colours, the clashing teal and red, then Nico would have taken no notice. But he remembered his own fingers working around the same scarf, wrapping it in festive paper, smiling at the two team’s race colours. He remembered the smile on Sebastian’s face when it was opened, the way he slipped it straight around his neck. He remembered Sebastian sliding it towards him when he shivered late at night, the sweet scent of Seb’s aftershave lingering on the material.

Nico couldn’t help the ugly jealousy that bubbled inside. The scarf was meant as a gift to Sebastian, a special symbol of their time spent together. But now Sebastian’s affections were directed elsewhere. Nico couldn’t help but wish they could go back to how they used to be. He hated watching Sebastian’s cheeks warm red whenever he glanced at the Australian.

\------

Nico had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had stumbled into the Red Bull garage, in search of something. But as his eyes landed on Dan’s car, his mind went blank.

Sebastian was kneeling beside the car, Dan strapped firmly into the cockpit already. He had a lopsided grin covering his face as he leant forwards, his lips surrounding Dan’s ear. The warm breath tickled at Dan’s skin, sending a shiver through the Australian. As he withdrew, Dan’s eyes were wide, the chocolate brown clear behind long eyelashes. A chuckle escaped from between his parted lips as he pushed at Sebastian’s shoulder. 

Nico couldn’t help but wonder what Sebastian had said, his mind wandering to the whispered words of encouragement, of promised celebrations. The German accent sparking something in Nico. He turned to walk out of the garage, trying to push away the anger and jealousy that had spread like fire through his chest.

Nico wanted to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s body, feel the warmth of the German once again. He wanted to press his lips to Seb’s, feel the soft skin beneath his own. He wanted to tell Seb that he had been stupid walking away from what they had, that Sebastian had made a mistake. But as much as his heart ached, he knew it wasn’t true. He hadn’t seen Sebastian’s eyes sparkle in so long or the way his smile lit up his whole face. Seb was happy with Dan, happier than he’d ever been with Nico. And Nico knew that he had to find a way to move on, to heal his broken heart.

\---

Nico closed his eyes and placed his phone against his chest, the metal cool against his skin. He took a deep breath as he finally let the tears fall down his cheeks. He knew this day would come, he had seen Sebastian and Dan together for so long, seeing through the facade put on for the public. It had just been a matter of time, when it would finally happen. But it didn’t make it hurt any less. He glanced down at his phone, the picture still present. They looked so happy, Dan pressing a caring kiss to Sebastian's cheek as he held his hand up to display the silver ring that glinted in the sunlight. Underneath their love was the caption: ‘He said yes!’

Nico reached over, curling his fingers around the cool glass of alcohol, lifting it to his lips as he tried to dull the pain in his chest. He couldn’t help but wonder about what could have been. If Sebastian hadn’t walked away, would they be celebrating their love in the same way? Would he be about to commit to spending his life with the German? Would they be happy? It didn’t matter. None of it did anymore. Nico threw his phone in anger at the side of the wall before slumping in defeat against the sofa. He had loved Sebastian, loved him with everything he had. But it just wasn’t meant to be. Sebastian loved Dan. And Dan loved Sebastian. He knew deep down, past the hurt and anger, past the jealousy and wishful thinking that he was happy for the couple. It would just take him a while to show it.


End file.
